Vehicular floor mats are a common accessory for many vehicles, as part of an effort to protect carpeting and other interior components. As vehicular floor mats derive from various polymer resin compositions, it would be useful to identify particular polymer resin compositions, from recycling channels, that may be suitable to otherwise satisfy the performance requirements of floor mats that are often used in various demanding environments.
The problem alluded to above is that vehicular floor mats must be, e.g., sufficiently strong to withstand the abuse of different types of shoes and different abrasive action when entering or leaving a vehicle as well as when the driver is operating the vehicle. In addition, vehicular mats must endure various chemicals and debris. Ideally, vehicular mats are such that they desirably absorb or otherwise manage noise while providing an attractive surface appearance.
Given the relatively large volume of vehicular mats therefore produced and sold, there is an increasing demand to develop vehicular floor mat compositions that may be sourced from recycled resins and otherwise provide an environmentally more friendly vehicular floor mat that may also satisfy one or more of the property requirements noted above.